


Upside Down

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Michael/Ash mostly in the background...for a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: When Michael applied for the Graduate Assistant position for Professor Gabriel Lorca, the first thing she heard from others was, “he’s unconventional.” She wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a warning, insult, or an observation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it starts out slow and I'm not expert about graduate assistants, so please employ the suspension of disbelief. That's actually just a pretext for them to meet. lol. Enjoy!

When Michael applied for the Graduate Assistant position for Professor Gabriel Lorca, the first thing she heard from others was, “he’s unconventional.”

She wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a warning, insult, or an observation, but didn’t obsess over it. As a rule of thumb, she tried her best not to let other peoples opinions of others bias her for better or for worse. Although that dismayed some, she liked developing her own opinions on people. It was difficult for her to take on someone else enjoyment or hatred of a person if that wasn’t her authentic feelings. Even then, she may share similar opinions as them, but they weren’t exact or to the same extremities.

So, she applied without bias for the man behind the position.

Professor Lorca asked her some basic questions. As she answered, he intently stared at her, which made Michael feel uncomfortable. His looks weren’t inappropriate in any sense, rather, Michael’s discomfort arose from the fact that she didn’t know what he was looking for. Intuitively, Michael knew that his questions and even interest in her answers were more than they appeared on the surface. It wasn’t personal to herself, but his questions weren’t just about what he was specifically asking. And she couldn’t extract out the unasked questions and answers he was trying to get from her.

She felt both unprepared and taken off guard by his questions, despite having more than sufficient answers. Although he occasionally challenged her, her rebuttals exemplary and impressive, per the man himself.

“Ms. Burnham, I look forward to working with you this semester,” Professor Lorca said as the interview winded down.

Surprised, she looked at him. “Wait…I’m hired. I was under the impression that you have more interviews to go.”

“And you are correct,” he confirmed. “So, this is more of a…unofficial hiring. When I finish with the other candidates, I’ll extend an official offer.”

Michael nodded as she processed his words. “To be frank, I do appreciate your belief in me, sir, but you don’t know if another candidate ends up interviewing better than I do and—that—that they can bring more to the table than I can't,” she reasoned. “It’s foolhardy to make such a decision so soon.”

At this, Professor Lorca chuckled. “I appreciate your candor, Ms. Burnham, but I’ve been doing this for a while. You have the best resumé by far and I’m looking for someone with more than good interviewing skills. I need to know that whoever I hire can teach the class not just pass the interview to each the class.”

“And how do you know I can teach the class,” she questioned.

Again, Professor Lorca chuckled. “You strike me as someone who can do anything she puts her mind to,” he replied. Michael pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. “Of course that’s not sufficient for you. Of course…Ms. Burnham, you clearly know your shit. Double majored as an undergrad and graduated with the highest GPA in your class. Your valedictorian speech was a thing of beauty and inspiration. Your references are remarkable. You’re literally the smartest person I’ve ever interviewed and I interviewed a lot of damn smart people. And your answers…flawless.”

“Or do you mean text book,” Michael challenged.

“Michael Burnham,” Professor Lorca sighed as he grinned at her. “There is nothing textbook about you, especially your answers. Expect to hear from me before the end of this weekend,” he dismissed.

Professor Lorca set clear expectations for her and his classroom. He explained that he’d be there most of the time: teaching 20%, observing 70%, and attending other business needs 10%. They discussed her lesson plans at length; Lorca he made minor edits before it was approved. Over and over, he stressed that he wasn’t going to micromanage her, especially because, “I don’t have time for that shit. I hired you for a reason.”

All in all, Michael felt pretty confident with being a Graduate Assistant for Professor Lorca. A small part of her still wasn’t sure what his angle was because he was a bit…sketchy at times. Well…sketchy sounded a bit shady and nefarious, but despite his clear expectations, he wasn’t exactly transparent either.

Michael didn’t expect to teach the first class, but Professor Lorca had a look in his eye when he told her that she’d be taking attendance and sitting with the class the first half of the lesson. Her gut tightened and she nodded as she tried to shake the feeling. She doubted he had anything terrible in mind, but she hated being left in the dark, especially because she was his assistant and should be in the know.

Michael was the first one in class, as she normally was in classes she was an actual student in, and took her binder out of her satchel. Professor Lorca instructed her not to go to the students, but rather, check off their names as he spoke to them.

Silently, she waited as the class began to fill up with students and the chatter increased. With curious eyes, Michael observed the students while occasionally throwing a eye at the clock. He strolled in a minute before class started, but sat with the students who were unaware as to who he was. He seemed to listen to them as he sipped his coffee, and then turned to face another person and engage them in conversation. Confused, he pointed to the front, and then laughed at a remark from one of the student. After five minutes, he got up and exited the classroom out of the door from the back, and then moments later, entered the classroom again from the side near the front.

He sat his bag down on his desk, and then perched on the edge of the desk.

“Hello, class," Professor Lorca said as he clasped his hands together. “For those who haven’t figured it out already, I’m Professor Gabriel Lorca. You can call me Professor Lorca, Mr. Lorca, Gabriel, or Gabe—I honestly don’t give a shit as long as you come to class. I don’t do absences or excessive tardiness. When you’re in MY class, you’re on MY time.” Professor Lorca tapped his chest as he said the last part. “I’m not one of those professors who gives you a shit ton of work—I don’t believe in busy work. Either you know the fucking work or you don’t. I can lead you to the kingdom, but I can’t make you go in it. Read the material or you don’t; do the work or you don’t—again, I don’t give a shit. It sounds harsh, but I can’t make you care about school. I can only do my part and teach the subject. What you do with that is up to you.”

Throughout his speech, Michael stared curiously at her boss. Occasionally, her eyebrow shot up due to his own candor as she then took in the class’ reaction. Some looked shocked, others were amused, but the rest took him serious. Professor Lorca came off as no nonsense, which was partially true, but he liked to lay everything (well, most things) on the table. He didn’t appear to have a stick up his ass about his class being the most important class ever or bombarding students with work for an introductory class.

When she was officially hired, Professor Lorca gave her that same spiel about his name. Michael preferred to keep it professional and call him Professor Lorca. It helped her differentiate her professional life from her student life and her personal life.

As he wrapped up his ground rules for his class, he pointed to each student and had them introduce themselves as well as what their majors were. Michael looked around and took attendance as they spoke. After that was finished he then asked, “Should you apply ethics the same across the board?” Expectantly, he looked around, “Hmm…anyone?”

“Okay…” He drawled, intentionally bringing attention to his southern accent. “How many of you say yes?” Most of the class raised their hands. “How many of you say no?” Very few raised their hands. “I’m assuming the rest are unsure or uninterested,” he shrugged.

“Okay…” Professor Lorca stood up and paced in front of the class. “Why should ethics be applied the same across the board?”

A hand shot up.

“Yes, India?”

The freshman nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Well, if someone doesn’t consistently apply their ethics, it shows that they have questionable morals.”

Professor Lorca seemed to consider her question, but Michael didn’t really believe he was. He seemed to be humoring the freshman more than actually giving her answer any thought.

“Does it,” he questioned.

“Yes,” she defended. “It’s like the law, if you inconsistently apply it, it means nothing.”

“Well, there are times where if you consistently apply the law, it means nothing,” he countered. “We say murder is murder, but what if someone killed in self defense? What if someone broke the speed laws on their way to a wife giving birth or a loved one about to die? The law is the law, but it’s not always fair, is it?” Before India could speak, Professor Lorca raised a hand to stop her, “I know—I know, that’s different. Right? But, you were arguing consistency, right?

"Let’s get one thing clear: ethics aren’t morals, they are the rules or guidelines to applying your beliefs. It’s conduct within that given area, understand?” He looked at the class. “Back to my question: should ethics be applied the same across the board?”

No one raised their hand.

“Ms. Burnham,” Professor Lorca looked at her. “Should ethics be applied the same across the board?”

Ah, there it was. The moment he’s been building up to since her interview in his office.

“No,” she answered definitively.

He sat against his desk again. "Why not,” he pushed.

“As you explained, ethics aren’t morals. Morals deal in right or wrong,” she explained. “Ethics are rules we enforce that upholds the integrity of a given thing. Sometimes ethics and morality are incompatible, which is why they cannot always and should not always be used interchangeably. For instance, if someone’s religion has a strong stance about birth control and you worked in say…health insurance and had to explain the option or distribute it, your religious morals and ethics aren’t compatible with your job. Because although you upheld your religious ethics and morals, you failed to uphold your professional ethics. You can even argue the Hippocratic oath to an extend if your decision led to a patient’s harm.

"More specifically, ethics refers to how people and groups deal with each other. Just because something is unethical doesn’t necessarily make it 'bad.' It deals in integrity, honesty, and respect. Because depending on the environment, your ethics DO change.”

“Nice answer, Ms. Burnham,” he complimented. “For those who are wondering who this is, this is Michael Burnham, my GA and the primary instructor of this class. I just wanted to show you all that Ms. Burnham is just as smart as I am, if not smarter. Any questions you have, ask her. Michael, please introduce yourself to the class.”

Michael nodded and got up. “Uhh…yes, my name IS Michael. I was named after my father to honor him. Umm…Michael or Ms. Burnham is fine,” she explained. Michael then gave a brief explanation of her collegiate career and what she planned to due with her degrees. She spoke a little about her own interests and family before sitting back down.

“Many people talk about ethics, but very few understand it, which is why I wanted to see where you alls heads are,” he explained. “Ethics aren’t morality and if your ethics are the same across the board, you have shitty ethics. If your ethics can’t stand against criticism, then they aren’t worth a damn. If you are offended by my remarks, I don’t give a damn. And if you are offended by that remark, I still don’t give a damn.”

That earned him a few chuckles.

“I’m bound by the university’s ethics to give you all a list of books you’ll need to take this class, but my personal ethics dictate that before you BUY them, I inform you to come to class first so I can recommend the cheaper versions so you can save money.” Professor Lorca grinned at the class as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Are you getting a better idea of how ethics work? Because wouldn’t my morals be pretty fucked if I didn’t give a damn if my students could afford the books or not—the same books they need to pass? But, I’d be ethically sound according to my job. It’s complex, right? Well…as long as you keep in mind that ethics aren’t morals and to NOT apply them across the board for everything, you’d be in a better position than most and most likely pass my class.”

And everything finally fell into place.

Her answers weren’t just important regarding her qualifications, but also how she internalized the information she planned to teach. Although Michael was familiar with how the books said explained material, she knew that just because something was in a book didn’t necessarily make it right or she herself had info that could be added to the students’ learning experience. Anyone can find someone by the book, which was the last person Professor Lorca was looking for. Ironically, she was a very by the book type of person, but clearly he saw something different in her that appealed to him.

Professor Lorca allowed Michael to lead the rest of class as she explained the syllabus and what to expect for the semester before taking questions.

For the most part, everything was going well. The students were receptive to her and seemed to really be enjoying and understanding the material. Professor Lorca allowed her to teach how she saw fit. He even assisted with grading so that she wasn’t overwhelmed, which was just as kind as it was shocking. But, and there’s always a but, she felt uncomfortable by him. Overall, he seemed to be a nice guy, but it was just one thing.

It felt odd to her that he always argued with and challenged her in class on certain topics. He stayed away from race topics and explicitly had a rule against anyone playing the “devil’s advocate” role for any topic dealing with minorities and marginalized group, but he seemed to enjoy flustering her and making her defend her stances. Michael wasn’t sure if she was reading into it, so she asked Professor Lorca’s former GA’s and they all confirmed that he never challenged them in class. Not even on their first day.

Was he constantly making her prove why she deserved her position?

He chose her!

She didn’t understand his deal, but she also didn’t know how to bring it up either. How did she confront him about this or who did she go to? He wasn’t outwardly making anything hostile, but she was discomforted by his behavior.

At first she understood—or thought she understood—why he tested her that first day, but now she wasn’t sure.

Michael gathered her things as the students left. Silently, Professor Lorca sat in his seat and looked at her. He carefully stood up and made his way down the stairs.

“What’s on your mind, Michael,” he inquired.

In confusion, Michael stopped what she was doing and stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Somethings been bothering you for the past week or so,” he stated. “If one of the students were inappropriate with you you can tell me. Or hell, whatever is bothering you. I’m here for you if ever you need me,” he informed.

“It’s—it’s nothing,” she dismissed.

“It’s not nothing,” he contradicted. “It’s as clear as day. Please don’t lie to me.”

Not knowing where to start, Michael cliched her jaw as she tried to think of a way to ask her boss in a non offensive way if he was racist.

“Do you have something against black people,” she blurted out.

In disbelief, Professor Lorca’s eyes widened at the question. He was honestly shocked. Michael thought that still didn’t prove he wasn’t racist though.

“God no, why would you think that,” he genuinely asked. “Did I—I say or do something?”

“Well, at first I tried to think nothing of it,” she admitted. “But, it’s strange, in my opinion, that you always challenge me in class no matter what my stance is. I’ve checked with prior graduate assistants of yours and you never challenged them in their classes let alone spoke. I don’t think it’s something you're actively aware of, but it’s happened far too often to escape my notice,” she explained. “It doesn’t make sense to me because you claim that I’m the smartest person you’ve ever interviewed and you are very adamant about white people, specifically white men, not challenging minorities and marginalized people on issues that effect us. But, then again, racism doesn’t always make sense.”

Harshly, Professor Lorca rubbed his face, and then let out a bitter chuckle. “Michael, Michael, Michael….what am I going to do with you?”

Confused, Michael stood tall and she searched for answers from Professor Lorca.

“Let me stop you there, Michael. I know you: I know you love being right, but I suspect you hate being wrong,” he grinned. “I’m not arguing with you because I doubt your capabilities because you’re black or a woman for that matter, I argue you with you because you’re the only GA that I’ve had that’s worth arguing with. You’re smart, and I’m not just saying that to say that to say it, I’m saying that because you are. And—you defend your positions like that,” Professor Lorca snapped his fingers. “Your quick. BUT, your arguments are well thought out and leaves very little room for criticism or doubt. Like I said during the first day of class: if your ethics can’t stand against criticism, they aren’t worth a damn.

“So, yes…I treat you different. Not because I see you as inferior, but rather, I see you as a peer and even superior in some ways.”

In shock, Michael stared at Professor Lorca. That did not go the way she expected.

“But, why constantly argue me in class,” she questioned. “That can come off as…undermining me in front of the students.”

“Is that how the students see it or is that how you see it,” he questioned. “Because how I see it, the students respect you and they respect you even more when you stand your ground against a mean ass like me. You’ve left me tongue tied on a few occasions, but I’ve never left you tongue tied.”

Professor Lorca never left her tongue tied, but in that moment, he left her lost for words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will alternate between his class and outside of class (not literally every other chapter, but the story will exist outside of the classroom as well). It won't always focus on ethics--I just had a little too much fun with the first chapter. lol

Michael supposed that the students did respect her for “standing up” to Professor Lorca. Consequently, they saw her as one of them and were more likely to be honest and open about their concerns and studying habits for the class. Some thought that the tests and papers were too hard and others thought that they were challenging, but fair. Which made all of it ironic since she did the work creating the tests and prompts and Professor Lorca was the one who instructed her to make it easier.

“What? Trying to give the students an easier time so you’ll do well on your assessment,” she joked. 

Professor Lorca chuckled as he handed her a cup of coffee.

He took a sip of his own before looking at the cup in thought. “No. Here’s my first piece of real advice to you, Michael: Successful teachers aren’t those who push students beyond their limits, they are those who understand their students limitations and adapt accordingly. I’m willing to bet I wouldn’t be going out on a huge limb by saying you turned in the type of work you demand of them, correct?”

Michael nodded. “Yes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, but this is Ethics 101,” Professor Lorca explained. “Sure, I want a little challenge for them, BUT I also want them to be intrigued and enjoy our class. I know most of them don’t give a shit about the subject, but that doesn’t mean I want them pulling out their hair either.”

“Perhaps you underestimate them,” Michael proclaimed.

Although Gabriel Lorca was still a mystery to her, she knew some of his mannerisms; how he clenched his jaw when he was angry, raised an eyebrow and fiddled with his hands when he was curious or deep in thought, or how he wore a peculiar expression as he grinned at her as if he knew something about her that she didn’t. That last part bothered the hell out of her. That last part was what he was doing now.

“Michael, what do you do for fun or to…unwind,” he asked.

“Sir, I’m not sure if that’s any of your business,” she retorted. “Actually, I’m quite sure that’s none of your business and I’m perplexed that you’d ask such a question.”

Michael wasn’t sure if she was overreacting or not, but it just seemed like such an unprofessional question and out of nowhere. She felt it was inappropriate for him to inquire about her personal life. She didn’t dig into his personal life!

“My apologies,” he said sincerely. “I didn’t mean to offend. Allow me to contextualize this question. It is my ethical duty to make sure that you are in the right mindset when educating students. Now before you jump to conclusions, Michael, it’s not that I actually want to know what you do, but rather, IF you do unwind.

“You’re incredibility intelligent, which I’ve told you a million times and I’ll keep telling you until you tire of it—even then,” he sighed. “But, someone of your focus and determination, although admirable, tends to sacrifice their personal life and enjoyment to achieve their goals. They don’t know how to relax—all they ever know is how to succeed. I’ll bet you were always in the library as a kid and a teen…so focused on making sure that you got into the college of your choice that you said ‘I can live my life when I’m older.’ Your papers were always researched and written in advance. Turned in on time or early if possible. And you revised everything from papers to art projects to speeches—it had to be perfect.

“You double majored in undergrad…with your study habits, how much time did you have to enjoy the college life? How many new friends did you meet? Did you talk to your roommate—did you have one? Even with the one you have now, you always decline to go out and…relax.

“You can’t keep putting off your life in the pursuit of perfection; it doesn’t exist. If living life to the fullest for you is watching Animal Planet, so be it. If it’s skipping rocks across the pond, I’m all for it. Bar crawling once a month, be safe, but have fun. But, you need to understand most of these students do not have your discipline or love of learning. You have to appeal to them from where they are, not where you want them to be.”

Michael frowned. “And so by asking about my personal life, you’re not necessarily trying to be inappropriate, but rather, add perspective about how my…workaholism has clouded my perspective about other students’ work and study habits.” 

Professor Lorca tightly smiled at her as his fingers drummed the desk. “Yep.”

Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, Michael continued grading the papers.

“Michael…Michael,” Professor Lorca muttered softly. “I’m sorry I’ve upset you.”

“I mean, you were only being honest,” she replied. “I need to get a life.”

“You have a life,” he stated. “I just want you to live a fuller life is all. It can’t be all about work and school. There has to be a balance.”

“So pull it back on the studying and let my grades slide,” she asked bitterly.

Taken aback, Professor Lorca looked at her. “Is that what this is about: you’re afraid to fail?”

“Isn’t everyone afraid to fail,” she questioned.

Professor Lorca shrugged. “I’m not,” he admitted. “For a long time, I failed way more than I ever succeeded. The only time you truly fail is if you take NOTHING from it. Every scientific discovery, every successful business, successful relations—just about every single one of them was born of failure or had a failing that needed to be corrected. You know and I know, that you don’t just learn from the successes, but the failures as well. Sometimes the failures are more beneficial than your successes.

“If you get an A- rather than an A+, who gives a shit. You and I both know you aren’t getting anything below that.” Michael laughed. “No, seriously, you aren’t. You just…aren’t.” A look of finality and determination came over Professor Lorca. “We’re going for a drink.”

“Professor Lorca…not only does drinking not solve our problems, it’s in appropriate,” Michael reasoned. 

“No,” he denied. “It doesn’t solve MY problems, but it’ll solve yours. Besides, two co-workers having an drink isn’t in and of itself inappropriate. It’s a way of unwinding and bonding with one another.”

Well, you’re not exactly my co-worker.” She looked at him expectantly.

Professor Lorca smiled. “I’m not, but it’s a good networking opportunity for you; not all business connections are built through official channels. Sometimes you have a drink and bond with work associates and build relationships that way. Even if you work with someone, a drink after work builds that bond,” he explained.

Michael frowned. “okay…” she sighed.

“Cheer up; I don’t want to feel like I’m forcing you to go.” It was Professor’s Lorca’s turn to frown.

“No…no, you’re right,” she agreed. “If I’m going to be successful in my field, I need to find other ways to network other than just knowing people through work.”

“Great,” he said enthusiastically. “I have the perfect place in mind.”

He gathered the papers and offhandedly said he’d grade them himself as he put them into his bag. Patiently, he waited as Michael put her things away before she then exited the office, cut off the lights, and then locked the door behind them.

As they walked out the building, Professor Lorca held small talk with her, asked her how her day was and how if she felt about teaching this far into the semester. He held the door open for her, and then they strolled to his car which was parked a distance away. Professor Lorca explained that he liked to get exercise where he could. 

After they settled into his car, which was a Jeep Grand Cherokee, Professor Lorca said, “Seriously, call me Gabriel, even if it’s just for tonight. It’ll be a bit weird for you to call me Professor Lorca outside of school as we’re having drink together.”

“Okay, sure,” Michael agreed.

He drove for about 10 minutes before pulling up to a bar that was semi-crowded.

Gabriel looked at Michael in concern, and then bent down and said, “If tonight becomes too much for you, just tell me, okay? We can leave whenever you want.”

“Okay.” Michael nodded. 

“So, I feel like you’ll feel right at home here,” he began as they walked through the front door. Although Michael could hear people chatting, it wasn’t loud or obnoxious. “Although there’s drinking going over, it’s a very relaxed environment and…tonight’s trivia night. It’s usually academia focused or a mixture between that and pop culture. Tomorrow’s karaoke night—I have a feeling you aren’t into that.” Michael nodded. “But, the questions are nice and hard how you like them. We don’t have to join anyone’s team if you’re not comfortable with that.”

“I’m fine with watching for now,” Michael replied.

Gabriel ordered ordered himself a beer, and then looked at Michael. “Do you drink?”

“Yea,” she confirmed, and then looked at the bartender. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

After the two of them got their beers, they found a booth. Quietly, they sat next to each other as the music played. Michael felt at ease and gave a small smile to her drinking buddy.

“So, what does Michael Burnham do for fun when she allows herself to relax,” Gabriel inquired. He threw an arm over the back of the couch as he lazily sipped his beer. He licked his lips and cocked an eyebrow.

“Ummm…” Michael smiled. “I watch the Animal channel,” she laughed. “But, I don’t skip rocks.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers in disappointment. “One out of two ain’t bad.”

“I watch a lot of documentaries and the Discovery channel. The history channel. That forensic channel. Sometimes I do mini projects. Sounds boring, doesn’t it?” Michael bit her lip, and then sipped her beer.

“If you enjoy it, why does it matter what I think?” he questioned. “Doesn’t make your feelings any less valid. If those things bring you enjoyment, screw what others think. BUT…to be honest, I do find those things fascinating as well. Have you ever seen…”

The two talked about various documentaries and even recommended a few to each other. It was clear from his knowledge about certain documentaries that he had seen many of the ones she’s seen or similar ones. As they finished their drinks, they order new ones and continued their conversation.

Michael didn’t remember the time she laughed so hard. It honestly has been a while since she had this much fun with someone. Gabriel was such an animated storyteller. He made voices and noises to go along with his stories as he talked with his hands. 

Compared to how he behaved in the classroom and even at the office, he was so much more different and personable. Still his cynical and sarcasm self, but more…warm somehow.

“Gabriel?” A redheaded woman stopped beside their booth and affectionately looked at the professor. 

“Hey, Keyla,” he greeted.

Keyla grinned suggestively. “I thought you were going home, but clearly you were hiding your lady friend from us.”

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Michael protested. “It’s not like THAT between us. I’m Professor Lorca’s Graduate Assistant and he’s just trying to…get me out of my shell and socialize.”

“Oh…” Keyla titled her head to the side. Michael had a feeling that her explanation only made the situation worse. “You’re Michael Burnham; I’ve heard A LOT about you.”

Curiously, Michael whipped her head and looked at Gabriel.

Ignoring her look, Gabriel asked Keyla, “Are the others here?”

“Yea, Broadners was crowded, so we came for trivia night,” she explained.

Gabriel looked at Michael. “Let’s join them.”

“Umm…I don’t know,” she said hesitantly.

“Come on, it’ll be fine,” Keyla reassured. “We don’t bite. We’re all big nerds like you and Gabe…just nicer than him.”

Gabriel glared, and then stared back at Michael.

“Okay.” She nodded, and then stood up and followed Keyla and Gabriel followed her.

They arrived at a table with six other people.

“Hey, everyone, look who I found.” She nodded to Gabriel as the group said hey. “And he was with a friend…Michael Burnham.”

They all perked up at her name. 

Michael decided she really needed to talk to him about why his friends acted weird when they heard her name. It didn’t seem to be because she had a male name, but rather, something he’s said about her.

“Michael, this is Hugh, Paul, Joann, Rhys, and Troy,” Keyla said as she pointed to the person as she said their name.

“Hello everyone,” she greeted.

They all shook her hand before she sat down. There was recently ordered wings on the table that they invited her to take if she pleased. As she conversed with them, Michael found out that Gabriel and Hugh became friends at another college before coincidentally transferring to their current employment. Hugh met Paul at college. And Keyla and Joann were Gabriel’s former students whereas Rhys was Hugh’s former student and Troy was Paul’s former student.

The last round of trivia started as the group broke up into two groups of four. Her and Gabriel faced off a few times with her eventually getting the better of her in the end. Michael laughed and clapped as she cheered with her team.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he smiled at her.

“Are you ready to go home or do you want to stay?” He rubbed he scruff on his face as he stared at her.

“Come on, stay,” Joann ordered. “We’re having more beer.”

“Sorry guys,” she apologized. “I’ve had fun, but this is past my bedtime.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Michael,” Hugh said warmly.

“It was nice meeting you—all of you,” she said warmly as well as she waved bye.

After they got back into his car. Michael buckled her seatbelt, and then paused. She looked at Gabriel.

“Is something wrong?” Concerned, he stared at the younger woman.

“You talk to your friends about me,” she questioned. It was slightly accusing, yet genuine surprise.

Gabriel shrugged. “Yea, why wouldn’t I? You’re—you’re…amazing. There’s not many people who can argue me down and win—in front of my class. Why wouldn’t I talk about that?”

Yea…we wouldn’t he? Yet, it felt like more than that when his friends remarked on it. It felt like more in a way that should talked about, but Michael didn’t want to talk about that—whatever it was. She didn’t have many friends and wasn’t used to various kinds of social interaction—the idiosyncrasies of friendships. She was was overthinking this. 

She had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I must go where my muse takes me. There will be a slight detour with Ash being in the picture now, but this is definitely Lorcham for most of it. Most of the story remains unchanged.

“You’re flying solo today, Michael.” Gabriel looked at her as he threw on his jacket and pocketed his phone. “An old friend of mine is in town, so we’re grabbing lunch.”

Michael nodded.

She fiddled with the papers on the desk, and then neatly shuffled them together.

“Old college buddy?”, she inquired, just a bit curious about his lunch time friend.

Gabriel considered her words for a moment. In thought, he tilted his head, and then grinned. “Something like that.” Just as he was about to exit his office, he quickly stopped and looked back at Michael. “Katrina Cornwell.”

“Hmm…” Michael knew who she was, but was confused as to why Ms. Cornwell was brought up, especially in such an abrupt manner. She hadn’t inquired as to who it was specifically, yet he was inclined to tell her after further thought.

“Katrina Cornwell is the old friend,” he admitted. “Eh. We have a…complicated history,” he sighed. His tone gave away very little as to if the complication was of the personal or professional variety. “But, she is a dear friend and I want you to meet her.”

Michael gently shoved the papers along with her laptop and binder into her bag. Ever since they started spending time together, Gabriel constantly introduced her to people. She knew it was part him trying to get her to socialize and part him trying to help her network, which she was appreciative for. But she was kind of burned out of meeting new people and having to remember names and make good impressions. Michael was grateful for what Gabriel was doing for her, but she needed a break.

Regardless of how people felt about Gabriel, which ranged from worshipping the ground he walked on to loathing the man, he was good at this networking thing. He was arrogant and charming; considerate, yet assertive; unnerving, but calming. Even when Gabriel didn’t know as much as he thought he knew, he radiated confidence as he intently listened while someone educated him.

She just wasn’t built for that. Michael simply wanted to teach and do her research, but the job required more than that. It required boozing and schmoozing and knowing how to navigate people and their wants and needs. It wasn’t enough to have good grades and a nice resume, what else would she have to offer if she wanted a permanent position at the university? OR what about if she needed resources or assistance? There were so many opportunities that she was allowing to pass her by if she stayed in her shell.

Although she’s learned so much from Gabriel as his graduate assistant, she’s learned even more from him in social circles. The bonding experience—even if it wasn’t deeply personal and intimate—brought professionals closer together. It formed a trust that typically isn’t formed with someone you know of in a work setting.

Sensing her unease, Gabriel said, “You’re going to do great today, Michael; you have nothing to worry about.”

Michael shook her head. “Uh…it’s not that.” And it wasn’t. She had no issues teaching the class without him being there. She’s done it before and she had confidence in her ability to fly solo. But, no matter how many times she met new people, it always sent her nerves into a fritz. Not professionally, but socially. She didn’t know what to do or say—she never did. Gabriel always did the talking and she just answered whatever question they had. It was just…she felt she should be saying and doing more. Michael felt she should be leading the conversations and helping people get to know her better. “I just…”

Gabriel nodded in understanding. Softly, he promised, “You’ll be fine.”

His words calmed her somewhat. “Okay.”

“You will,” he insisted. Gabriel gave her one last nod, and then left.

 

Shortly after class ended, Gabriel texted her where to meet them.

He and Katrina were at a small coffee shop during a low traffic period, so there wasn’t a wait time when Michael tried to order her drink. Gabriel called out to her and gestured that he’d already order her drink, and then waved her over to join the two at their table. When she arrived, Gabriel and Katrina stood up.

Gabriel gestured at her as he made introductions, “Michael this is Katrina Cornwell, the old friend I was telling you about. She’s the Dean of the School of Psychology at our other campus. And, Katrina, this is Michael Burnham, my graduate assistant for my ethics classes.”

“Hello, Michael, it’s so nice to meet you,” she graciously greeted as she shook the younger woman’s hand. As much as she tried to hide it, Katrina’s smile was clearly forced and her look was one of suspicion. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Michael was at a loss as to what to say because she hadn’t heard anything about Katrina and she wasn’t going to lie and say that she had. The most she knew about her was from conversations in passing or if she’d overheard anything.

The three of them sat down. Michael sipped her coffee as she assessed Katrina’s curious reaction.

“Thanks for joining us, Michael,” Gabriel stated. “Although higher education is gradually becoming more welcoming and inclusive of women, it’s still an uphill journey and I thought it’d be beneficial for you two to meet. As I told you earlier, Michael, Katrina is the Dean of the School of Psychology and, Katrina, Michael is one of the smartest people I’ve ever met—definitely the smartest grad student I’ve ever had and I know she’s going to take the academic world by a storm.” He looked at Michael and smiled.

Michael ducked her head.

She’s received compliments before, but they’ve never been given with such…warmth and adoration. It made her blush.

“Since you’ve been talking about wanting to become more involved with the female students and Michael could greatly benefit from a woman of power such as yourself within the university’s system, I thought it’d be best to introduce you two,” he explained to Katrina. As he spoke, he pulled a fortune cookie out of his pocket and quietly munched on it. Noticing Michael’s bemused look, he softly chuckled to himself and put his hand in his pocket again and offered Michael a cookie.

Katrina widened her eyes briefly, and then recovered. Tightly, she smiled as she nodded at him and replied, “How thoughtful of you.”

Katrina pursued her lips as she picked at her coffee cup. Again, her sincerity felt forced as she tried to play nice. Her behavior confused Michael because she’d only heard great things about Katrina Cornwell, such as her pleasantness and generosity. Although Michael hadn’t sat with them long, she could also tell that there was a personal history between the two. Despite this, she didn’t sense any jealousy from the older woman. And why would she? There was nothing going on between her and Gabriel. There relationship was completely professional—well, appropriate.

More and more, Michael considered Gabriel as a friend, albeit once that started off with a power over her, but a friend nevertheless.

Occasionally, they’d chat over coffee or exchange text messages, but most of the time they spent together was as they graded papers in his office or when he took her out to social gatherings to network. And it wasn’t as if she was the only student either. Usually, when it was a gathering filled with many academics, there were either former students of his or grad students he knew that he invited as well. He introduced everyone to the appropriate parties and talked them up as much as possible.

The times where it was just them, he never tried anything funny whenever he picked her up or dropped her off. Never asked strange or unusual questions. Never tried to come up to her place or invite her to his place alone.

She felt comfortable around him.

She felt safe around him.

And so Michael wondered what exactly was Katrina’s issue was with her. Why was she being so standoffish and insincere about this situation? Understandably, it would be rude if she was upfront about having an issue with a person she’s never met, but the entire situation was odd to Michael. She never met the woman for her to act this way.

Michael kept her thoughts to herself as the three of them conversed because what good what it do? But she noticed how Katrina was occasionally impressed with some of her answers and opinions on various topics. That in and of itself wasn’t noteworthy because she frequently impressed people with her intelligence, but there was something…off about the way Katrina reacted. As if her intelligence and not how intelligent she was impressed her.

By the end, Katrina warmed up to her somewhat, but still seemed distant and weary of her. A part of her considered if she should talk to Gabriel about it, but left it alone and decided it wasn’t worth mentioning. She was used to various forms of discrimination, dislike, and snooty behavior that Michael refused to bother herself with whatever issue the woman had with her.

 

Monday, the following week, Gabriel said, “I apologize for Katrina’s behavior this past weekend.”

Surprised, Michael looked at him. “You don’t have to apologize for her behavior,” she assured.

“No, I do,” he insisted.

Katrina’s behavior didn’t stop at just the coffee shop. Gabriel, Michael, and Katrina all attended a gathering held by Paul and Hugh the following evening and Katrina was still standoffish despite engaging her in conversation.

“I—“ he sighed deeply. “I didn’t think about how it would look for me to take an interest in you and suggest you to her.”

Michael’s stomach jump. She tightly swallowed, but pushed anyways. “I’m not sure I follow, sir.”

Gabriel frowned at ‘sir’, but didn’t address it. “Katrina thinks something inappropriate is going on between us.”

Alarmed, Michael asked, “Why would she think that?”

“Because I’ve been involved with a student before,” he answered. “A grad student, but she wasn’t my student.”

Michael began breathing easier. “It appeared inappropriate, but it wasn’t,” she supplied.

“Not in the least bit.” Gabriel bit his inner cheek as he ran a hand through his hair. “Her name was Ellen. We’d met at one of my guest lectures at another university. She’d been a freshman at the time and attended for extra credit for a gen ed class. Ellen was so impressed that she’d waited to speak with me after the lecture. She was so…enthralled. I was just happy to see a student take such an interest in my lecture—I never thought about her in that way back then.

“We’d exchanged e-mails and solely talked about school and planning her career. You know, the right moves to take and how to build her resume. When she decided she wanted to go to grad school, mine was one of many. After narrowing down which was best for her, she applied here and I wrote her a recommendation letter. Ellen was smart as a whip—still is. Again, I wasn’t hadn’t thought of her in that way.

“Then, shortly after her third year as a graduate student here things did change. I saw her differently and we dated. She wasn’t some impressionable freshman nor had she ever been a student of mine. We weren’t even in the same department. But, since people knew of our friendship and that I wrote her recommendation letter, it tainted our relationship. It made it seem like I wrote my girlfriend a letter to get in and that she could potentially experience favoritism.”

Michael finished his statement, “So because it looked bad people assumed the worst—Katrina assumed the worst,” she replied.

“Exactly.” He nodded. “She claimed she believed me, but I think she wanted to and just couldn’t. I mean, there were rumors going around about us because apparently Ellen’s crush had been apparent to others when she got here. But, I didn’t notice nor was I interested in her, but everyone else read her feelings. Being with her never crossed my mind. Since Katrina knew I wasn’t interested in Ellen for a long time, that was her proof that I was one of the ‘good’ ones. That—that I’d never sleep with a student at all even if there wasn’t an appearance of conflict of interests or overlapping in departments. Then when I got involved with Ellen, I guess it tainted me in her eyes: I was no different than the rest of them.”

Michael frowned. “And now any close relationship you have with a female student she doesn’t trust.”

“Bingo.”

“Although I do understand her apprehension about educators who cross that line,” Michael began. “She’s projecting her own ethical code onto you when you’ve done nothing wrong according to the university’s guidelines. Regardless of how she feels about your behavior, you didn’t take advantage of a student nor did Ellen benefit academically from the relationship. In a way it seems as if she holds Ellen and any woman she suspects of being involved with you more accountable than she holds you.”

At this, Gabriel frowned. “No…”

“I’m not trying to pass judgement on her,” Michael clarified. “But, she took an issue with your relationship with Ellen, right?”

“Well, yeah,” he confirmed.

“And I’m assuming she was just as standoffish, if not more, with Ellen as she was with me.” Gabriel nodded. “If she thinks you’re no different than the others then why is she still friends with you? You’re the one in a position of power. Even if she thinks we know better, she behaves prejudicially towards grad students she assumes you’re interested in, as opposed to taking the issue to you directly. Or ending the friendship altogether.”

A look came over Gabriel as he stared in thought at nowhere in particular. “Katrina’s never been the jealous type, that’s not her style,” he asserted.

“I don’t believe she’s jealous,” Michael stated. “She’s knows that you haven’t broken any rules, but she’s protective of you. You’re clearly someone she cares about and she wants to make sure you don’t get caught up in any trouble.”

 

Later on, as Gabriel considered Michael’s words, although there was validity to her opinion, he understood why Katrina was concerned. When he assured her previously that he wasn’t interested in Ellen, it was the truth. But, even then, she asked him just so she could hear it. She’d known that Gabriel hadn’t been interested in the younger woman when she brought it up. But, then once they dated, she felt as if she’d been lied to and deceived. It was perhaps something she never forgave him for, even though she maintained their friendship.

Although Michael wasn’t able to discern the true nature of his feelings, Katrina was. She was not only one of his oldest friends, they’ve dated before and she’s observed him while he was relationships with other women. She knew many of his idiosyncrasies when it came to what he was interested in. This wasn’t to say that the interest he’d taken in Michael from the beginning started out as romantic because that was undeniably false. Michael Burnham was, without a doubt, one of the smartest people he’s ever known. But, when he realized how little of a personal life she had and her social awkwardness, he knew he had to rectify that.

No matter what people thought of him, Gabriel always set his students up for success and Michael was definitely deserving of that. He never expected to fall for her as he tried to teach her how to navigate the social circles of academia. It was unexpected, yet welcomed. Her curiosity reeled him in, but intellect and stubbornness seduced him. Through their talks, he’d found a kindred spirit and, without a doubt, he knew what he’d been feeling was love.

Due to the current power differential, he’d have to wait until summer to make a move. He knew that if anything became of them—if she returned him feelings or was interested in pursuing something, there’d be talk. But, it was up to Michael if she wanted to deal with something like that or not. She was an adult as well and, as always, he’d treat her as such. Besides, everything was going to be above board anyways. No matter how much the school frowned on such a thing, it was only explicitly forbidden to date students in your class/undergrads in your department or your grad students NOT date your former grad students. If anything became of them, the first thing Gabriel was going to do was inform his department and appropriate parties.

 

When Michael got home, she immediately changed into comfortable clothes, finished grading the rest of her papers, and then put on the documentary _Particle Fever_. She’d yelled hello to Sylvia as her roommate tinkered around in her room and talked to herself while she worked. The redhead explained that it helped her focus and work out issues if she could voice them aloud, which Michael didn’t find strange or unusual. People had various ways of completing work and whatever helped was just fine with her.

Although her parents paid for her apartment, Michael put out an ad for a roommate. As much as she enjoyed her solitude, she knew she shouldn’t be so closed off and isolated from others. So, when she met Sylvia, she knew the woman would be a perfect match. Sylvia was bubbly, warm, talkative, and friendly. Granted, she knew there would be times that she’d the other woman to just be quiet, BUT Sylvia was someone Michael knew would constantly engage her just because, out of boredom, or she wanted someone to share her joy with.

She was engrossed in the documentary as Sylvia excited the room and plopped on the couch beside her.

“Hey,” Michael greeted as she briefly looked at her roommate.

Sylvia clutched a pillow in her arms as she snuggled into the couch.

“Hey,” she said tiredly.

“How was your day?” Since Michael had seen the documentary before, she was fine with missing parts of the movie.

Shrugging, Sylvia took some popcorn out of Michael’s bowl and ate it. “This paper’s kicking my ass, but not for long!”

Michael chuckled. “That’s the spirit.”

“How was your day,” Sylvia parroted back at her.

“It went pretty well,” she replied. “The class is really understanding the material and asking all of the right questions. They’ll definitely be prepared for the final, which I’m grateful for.”

“That’s really great.” Sylvia threw a few more pieces of popcorn in her mouth. “But, you’re a kickass teacher, so of course your class is doing well.”

“Stop.” Michael shook her head as she bit back a smile.

“What? You are,” she said adamantly.

“I mean….I’m confident in my teaching abilities and, Gabriel swears I’m kicking ass at it, but there are times where I wonder if I’m doing enough or getting through to them,” Michael admitted.

“Well, for starters…” Sylvia pointed a finger at Michael. “If Professor Lorca SWEARS that you’re kicking ass, then you’re kicking ass, Michael.” Despite Michael and Gabriel’s friendship, Sylvia never met Gabriel, but she’s heard enough about him to know that he doesn’t give out praise freely and especially without merit. “And. I’ve sat in your class before. I followed along very well and I was engaged as you taught.”

Michael laughed. “You would be engaged regardless of who was teaching,” she refuted. “You find every subject fascinating and engaging regardless of who is teaching.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes as she warmly smiled. “My point remains,” she said stubbornly. “You’re really good at this, Michael; don’t overthink it.”

“Thank you.” Michael squeezed Sylvia’s hand, and then leaned back into the couch.

“You’re welcome,” Sylvia cheerily replied. “So…I’m thinking about applying for a GA position next year and I was wondering if you could help me.”

“What do you mean,” Michael pressed.

Deeply, Sylvia sighed and rubbed her hands together. “I’m smart, I know that. I’m good at learning and my work is really good. I mean, really really good, but the people part…the marketing myself….not so much.” The younger frowned as she looked into her lap.

Michael took a deep breath and faced Sylvia. “Sylvia…I’m not really good at marketing myself either. I’m like you: good at the book stuff and writing papers.”

Sylvia’s wild curls bounced as she shook her head in disagreement. “Sure, you’re not a social butterfly, but professionally, you kick ass at selling yourself—wait, that came out wrong. It sounds like I’m saying you’re selling yourself like a prostitute and not like making yourself appealing to other—“

“Sylvia…” Michael interrupted so she could get back on task.

“Yes—yes!” Sylvia exclaimed. “Like that. You know how to focus and articulate your thoughts in this one cohesive stream. You’re serious, but demand respect. And me…well, people think I’m smart, but they don’t take me seriously. Professor Lorca basically hired you on the spot. He’s—he’s—he’s even taken you under his wing to ensure your success. Philippa Georgiou wrote your recommendation letter, you go to parties hosted by Paul Stamets, and you’re not just Gabriel Lorca’s graduate assistant—you’re his friend. He introduced you to Katrina Cornwell. I’m not asking you to put in a good word in for me or anything, I just want to learn how to be taken seriously. I want to learn how to have influential people look at me and say, ‘hey, that’s someone I want to invest in and help their career flourish.’”

The redhead’s eyes shone as she spoke. She quickly wiped away the lone tear that fell as she sniffled.

“I’m an emotional mess,” she laughed. “But, I want this—I want it so bad and I’m just afraid that…they’ll see me and automatically reject what I have to offer.”

“No, they won’t,” Michael promised.

Sylvia nodded. “Yes. They will.” She bit her lip and wiped her eyes. “I don’t need you to coddle me.”

“I’m not,” she swore. “But, I can try to help you as best as I can.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Michael confirmed.

Sylvia jumped into Michael’s arms and hugged her. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,” she rushed out.

Michael giggled. “You’re welcome, Sylvia .”

 

Sylvia started sitting in on Michael’s classes more to observe her and overall observing how she carried herself and dealt with others. Michael would give her “homework”, which was how to modify certain behaviors in various situations. She didn’t want Sylvia to erase who she was, but rather, tailor it in a way that was appealing to those she was trying to get to take her seriously.

Once Gabriel asked why Sylvia was hanging around in her classes so much, Michael explained what was going on and he even offered her some advice on how to market herself. Sylvia practically fainted from the acknowledgement and subsequent advice. He even started letting her tag along when he invited Michael to social gatherings, which was how she found herself invited to an event hosted by the president of their college.

“This is so freaking exciting,” she gushed.

Amused, Michael smiled to herself as she thought about how Sylvia switched between profanity and euphemisms.

“It is,” Michel agreed.

Gabriel spoke with them when they arrived, but he didn’t stick around for long as she bounced from one group to another. Although he introduced them to a person or two, the ladies had to fend for themselves. Before he left, he assured them that they’d be fine and just be themselves or a modified version of themselves, which he directed the latter part to Sylvia.

Professor Georgiou was in town on a conference and had been invited to the event. Michael was overjoyed when she saw her mentor and they two spoke for a while after she introduced Sylvia. The older woman then saw some old friends and caught up with them as Michael then met a few new people before she bumped into Paul and Hugh. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed while she spoke with them. Sylvia was tongue-tied as she stood next to Paul.

“Is she okay?” Paul asked as she threw a strange look at Sylvia before he looked at Michael.

“She’s fine,” Michael assured. “This is just a lot all at once.”

Paul nodded as if to say ‘okay,’ and then continued their conversation.

“There you are, Michael,” Gabriel said as she joined the group with a younger man. His companion was tall with dark hair and Michael believed he was Pakistani. He was handsome. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Hi, Gabriel,” she greeted. “I’ve been here most of the night.”

Gabriel gave her a tight lipped amused smile. “Paul…Hugh, you two remember Ash?”

“Yes, I do remember Mr. Tyler,” Hugh confirmed as a smile played on his lips. “Who can forget that passionate debate we had early this semester?”

Ash gave a deep chuckled as he shook Hugh’s hand. The two exchanged pleasantries before he greeted Paul as well.

“Michael and Sylvia, this is Ash Tyler,” he introduced. “And Ash, this is Michael Burnham and Sylvia Tilly. Michael is the GA in my introductory Ethics classes, I’m a mentor of sorts to Ms.Tilly here, and Ash occasionally helps me out with some projects I’ve been working on.”

Firmly, Ash shook Michael’s hand as he brightly smiled at her. His smile was so infectious, she smiled back in response.

“Nice to finally meet you, Gabriel’s told me all about you,” he remarked.

“Nice to meet you as well.”

 

Gabriel finished his champagne as he then tightly swallowed. “You don’t have to protect me, Kat,” he stated.

“Excuse me?” Katrina looked at him curiously before she grabbed two glasses off of the server tray for herself and Gabriel. “Protect you?”

“Michael,” he said as if stating the obvious. “I’m a big boy, Katrina, you don’t have to protect or defend me.”

Katrina sighed, and then rolled her eyes. She handed him the fresh glass after he put down the finished one. “Who says I’m protecting and defending you?”

It was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes. “Then what was your behavior about a few weeks ago? The only time I see you act like that is when I’m around an attractive female grad student.”

Without warning, Katrina grabbed him and pulled him to a secluded area. It was a hallway with very low traffic.

His longtime friend glared at him before she took moment to gather herself, and then spoke, “You find her attractive?”

“Just because I’m her professor doesn’t mean I’m blind. Yes…I find Michael attractive,” he admitted.

Katrina held her hand up and squeezed as if she wanted to strangle him. “You know exactly what I mean, Gabe.”

“Yes…I’m attracted to her,” he admitted.

“Christ,” she swore. “She’s your student. Are you out of your mind?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. “I can’t help that I’m attracted to her, Katrina—that’s all it is: AN ATTRACTION. I haven’t asked her out. I haven’t made a move on her. My behavior with her has been entirely appropriate. So, no, I’m not out of my mind.”

“Are you going to ask her out,” Katrina pressed.

Gabriel sighed. “No.”

“Gabriel?”

He rolled his eyes this time. “No.”

“Maybe I am trying to protect you,” she admitted. “I don’t fucking know. It’s irrational for me to feel this way, but I get so damn annoyed seeing promising young women throw their careers away by getting involved with their professors. It’s not good for them and it’s not good for the department. You guys get a slap on your wrist; their careers stall before it even takes off.

“Are you saying she’s attracted to me?” Katrina glared at him.

“No, I’m not saying that. And why does it matter if a man asks her out?” Without letting him answer, she continued. “My problem with Michael is that I don’t know if she’s interested in you or not. With you, we have a long, complicated history, but I know you. I know your tells. Really…you gave her a fucking fortune cookie?” Katrina rolled her eyes. “With Ellen, her feelings were so obvious I’m surprised it took you so long to catch on. But, with Michael…I don’t know. I—I—I can’t read her. I’m unsure of what to make regarding how she responds to you and your behavior. Clearly, you two are close, but what does it mean for her…if anything?”

“Why does that upset you, Katrina?” Gabriel sipped his drink as he stared at his friend in befuddlement.

“Because, if she is, she’s too smart to have her career derailed by getting involved with you,” she answered. “Ellen barely survived with her career intact and that was only because she had no professional ties to this department whatsoever. But, Michael? She’s your GA and in our department, what do you think is going to happen with her?”

 

After the party, Michael noticed that Gabriel had been a bit distant. When she inquired about it, he told her he just had a lot on his mind and needed to clear his head was all. Michael wasn’t sure if she believed him, but didn’t press for further details.

“Gabriel…”

The professor took off his glasses and looked at her. “Hmm?”

“Are you busy next week…after our last final, I mean,” she clarified.

Curiously, he looked at her, but there seemed be a bit of…fear there.

“No, why,” he questioned.

“I know it may seem strange. But, my parents wants to meet you,” she explained. “I’ve told them about you being my professor and after looking into you, they’d love to meet with you.”

“Uh…yea, sure,” he agreed.

Widely, Michael smiled at him and his heart warmed. “Great! Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Of course. Anything for you,” he remarked.

Michael threw him a peculiar look before she nodded and continued. “Just a heads up so you’re not surprised: I’m adopted.”

“Really?”

“Yes. My biological parents were involved in a fatal car crash and I was the lone survivor,” she admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Gabriel stood up and walked in front of his desk. Knowing better than to physically touch her, he folded his arms and leaned against his desk.

“Yea, well…my adoptive father, Sarek, and his wife Amanda took me in. I’d never met him before, but he worked on a few projects with my biological father and deeply respected him. And, out of that respect, he took me in and raised me along his biological kids. I do see Sarek and Amanda as my parents as well and their son as my brothers. But, I just thought you should know for when you meet them—well, my parents—so you aren’t confused as to why I have white parents when I’m clearly black.”

Silently, he stared at Michael for a moment. “Thank you for telling me, Michael.”

 

After Gabriel finally met Mr. and Mrs. Sarek, Michael made so much more sense to him. Sarek was a very exacting and demanding man. He wasn’t necessarily cold, but he wasn’t all that warm either. Where as his wife, Amanda, overflowed with warmth and love. She was charming and understanding and seemed to adore her husband.

They caught a bite at the local restaurant as he spoke with Michael’s parents and learned bits and pieces of her childhood. Unlike most people, Michael didn’t have embarrassing stories or, at least, stories she was embarrassed about. But, it was quite interesting: Sarek talked about her accomplishments and what she could’ve done and what she could do now and Amanda spoke about her experiences and the emotions tied to them. Michael clearly structured herself after Sarek and not Amanda, which explained why she was so goal and result oriented.

Michael excused herself to the bathroom and Amanda followed after her.

As they washed their hands, Amanda said, “I’m happy for you, Michael.”

A slow smile spread across Michael’s face. “Thanks, mom.”

“This place and Gabriel has been great for you,” she continued.

“I know,” she agreed. “He’s just been…there for me and so helpful. I’m grateful for him. He’s made this move easier. I’m really happy here.”

“That’s great to hear, sweetie. That’s what a parent wants to here.” She smiled at her daughter before pulling her into a hug.

 

Michael had spent the first half of her winter vacation with her family, and then came back for the latter half. Sylvia was out of the country on a family vacation so she had the place to herself. She texted Gabriel:

Michael 8:27 PM : hey.

Gabriel 8:27 PM: hey. Are you back in town?

Michael 8:28 PM: yep.  
Michael 8:28 PM: I’m kind of nervous.

Gabriel 8:29 PM: Why? Is anything wrong?

Michael 8:31 PM: No. Everything’s fine. It’s just that Ash asked me out on a date and I said yes. So, I’m nervous about that.  
Michael 8:34 PM: Gabriel?

Gabriel 8:36 PM: I’m sorry, I just ran to the bathroom.  
Gabriel 8:36 PM: I didn’t know you two hit it off that well. Clearly, you’re interested in him, what are you nervous about?

Michael 8:37 PM: I’ve never been on a date before.

Gabriel 8:37 PM: You’ve never been on a date before? Seriously???

Michael 8:37 PM: Yes, seriously.

Gabriel 8:38 PM: Surely, you’ve been kissed before, right?

Michael 8:38 PM: No.  
Michael 8:38 PM: Do you think that’s odd? Do you think I’m odd?

Gabriel 8:39 PM: No, I don’t think it or you are odd. Unusual, but not odd. I think it’s crazy that this is the first date you’re going on.

Michael 8:40 PM: Really? Why?

Gabriel 8:42 PM: Hmm…I shouldn’t have said that.  
Gabriel 8:42 PM: It wouldn’t be appropriate for us to discuss that.  
Gabriel 8:42 PM: Is this the first time you’ve been asked out or the first time you’ve said yes.

Michael 8:42 PM: Why wouldn’t it be appropriate for us to discuss?

Gabriel 8:43 PM: You’re a GA for an Ethics class, it should be self explanatory.

Michael 8:44 PM: It’s the first time I’ve said yes.

Gabriel 8:44 PM: Why? What made Ash different?

Michael 8:47 PM: Well, it’s more so circumstance than Ash, but partly Ash as well. You know how we talked about my fear of failing?

Gabriel 8:47 PM: Yes.

Michael 8:51 PM: You’ve met my dad. He could be pretty hard on us. It was his way of showing love…wanting us to succeed at all costs. Even if we did better, we weren’t doing our best, so it wasn’t good enough. He always wanted us at our best so we could succeed in life—be the most successful. It was hard for me to do that and hang out, have other hobbies, and date. My dad always said I had the rest of my life to date and do other things, I needed to get into college first, and then start my career. So, that’s what I did.  
Michael 8:52 PM: Ash is the first guy who actually took the time out to get to know me and talk to me. It’s refreshing to have someone interested in me that is truly interested in me. He’s also really sweet, caring, and open. I know I don’t know a lot about dating, but I know I like that in a guy.

Gabriel: 8:54 PM: It’ll go fine. Just be yourself, Michael. If Ash took the time out to get to know and talk to you, he’ll be patient and understanding of whatever missteps you make…if any.

Michael 8:54 PM: I want to believe you, but I’m just so inexperienced.

Gabriel 8:55 PM: Michael, any man who takes the time and effort to get to know you, to really know you is someone who understands patience and won’t judge you for your inexperience.

Michael 8:57 PM: Thank you, Gabriel.

Gabriel 8:57 PM: Always.

 

Gabriel sighed and looked at his phone. “Fuck,” he muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael 12:14 PM: I think I should cancel my date with Ash.

Gabriel 12:17 PM: Why? What happened?

Michael 12:18 PM: Nothing.   
Michael 12:18 PM: I’m just really nervous.  
Michael 12:19 PM: I know you said he’ll most likely be patient and understanding, but that only makes it marginally less terrifying.

Gabriel 12:21 PM: I can see how this might be scary.  
Gabriel 12:21 PM: Dating isn’t going to become less scary the more you put it off. You’re just going to build it up, and what? Never date? 

Michael 12:25 PM: Well, no. But, this has become really nerve wrecking and I’d prefer to focus on my studies rather than date and lose focus.

Gabriel 12:25 PM: Well, that’s what love is, darling.   
Gabriel 12:26 PM: Please ignore the darling part.  
Gabriel 12:26 PM: Although convenient, the lack of intonation destroys the art of phrasing. ;)  
Gabriel 12:33 PM: Michael?

Just as Gabriel is about to consider calling Michael and profusely apologize, she calls him. 

“I don’t want what you intend to say to come out wrong, so I just called,” she says, bypassing traditional greeting. “I’m just going to overthink this, Gabe, and it’s—it’s going to throw me way off track. I can’t have my personal life be a mess, and then my professional life.”

Gabriel sighed; both relief and worry. “Look, Michael…I know all of this is scary: dating and not knowing what comes next, but don’t become a gormagander trying to avoid facing your fears and getting caught up in the ‘what ifs.’ Life is so much more enriching when you experience everything it has to offer—the good and the bad; the exhilarating and the…meh; the passion and the boredom. You can’t fully appreciate one without the other.”

Baffled, Michael asked, “What’s a…gormagander?”

Grinning, he replied, “Just like you are a big fan of scientific documentaries, I’m a fan of their counterpart: sci-fi shows. So, basically, in one of the shows I’m watching, it a fictional creature, a space whale like species known as gormagander. When one became completely separated from its pack, it focused solely on feeding and not mating to its own detriment. Now, I’m not telling you to mate with Ash because that’s ridiculous—you’re only going on a first date with him. But you can’t just focus on your career and putting off other life experiences, which may or may not include mating.”

“Oh….so you’re a science dork too,” Michael said excitedly. Her enthusiasm warmed his spirit and simultaneously crushed it as he was further reminded that she was potentially going on a date with another man. As much as he wanted to talk her out of it, he wouldn’t. His reasons for doing so would be self serving and selfish. She liked Ash and he was a guy she clearly liked, but was experiencing a case of extreme nerves. “So, if I’m a gormagander, what’s your sci-fi species counterpart?”

Gabriel laughed out loud at her question. “Umm…I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Maybe…a tardigrade. It’s a largely misunderstood creature that is dangerous when provoked, but really soft and cuddly on the inside. Or a tribble! They’re just fur balls. Either or.”

Michael giggled. “Well, we should watch your sci-fi shows together sometime. I’d like that,” she admitted. “I don’t have cable, but I do have Netflix. Perhaps you could come over and we could just hang out and chill.”

At her statement, Gabriel swallowed. For a fact, he knew that Michael wasn’t aware of what she just said, but damn what kind of bubble was she living in?

“Maybe,” he says. Honestly, Gabriel was unsure how he’d receive hanging out with Michael in her apartment. There was a lot that could put him in an emotionally compromised state—hell, her existence put him in an emotionally compromised state. “When you’re nervous, what do you usually do to help you deal with it?”

“Study.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course she would bring this back to school and, of course, she obsessively studied. Which of course, this further endeared her to him. “Hmm…I’ll just research dating habits online. With all of the data accumulated over the years, there is bound to definitely be something for first time daters.”

Gabriel frowned. “You sure? I could just give you some advice. It’s not a bother.”

“I’d love to hear from you as well, but I’d just like a comprehensive perspective on this, you know? I like to be prepared for as many scenarios as possible.”

Gabriel wanted to tell her that dating wasn’t like tests and could be largely unpredictable but if it put her at ease, he’d wait until she came to him so he could set realistic expectations.

 

“Okay, you have to stop wringing your hands,” Michael advised.

Sylvia froze her hands.

“In addition to being a nervous tick, it makes you appear to be unsure of yourself,” Michael explained. “It’s one thing to be occasionally nervous, but if you always appear nervous how can someone else be confident in the type of GA you’ll be?” Sylvia appeared to consider her remarks as she sat down and took notes. “And reel in your excitement. Although these are people you look up to—they may even be your idol—you’ll eventually become their peer. It’s okay to praise them, but don’t fawn over them.”

Nodding, Sylvia said, “Got it.”

She had a notebook full of notes from Michael’s advice and observations. At first, Sylvia took Michael’s feedback as personal criticism, but she realized 1. That she asked for Michael’s help 2. It was constructive criticism. Michael was only helping her improve her brand, so she took everything the older woman said to her seriously. 

Insecurely, she touched her curls. “My mom said my hair makes me look unprofessional. Do you think I should straighten it or just keep it up in a bun? I mean, it’s time consuming, but—“

“No,” Michael answered abruptly. “People make impressions about many things, but here, your hair doesn’t hurt you. Take me for example: my hair, black women’s hair, is highly scrutinized and policed in professional settings, but I wear mine naturally. I wear braids, faux hawks, buns—any intricate style I can make work, I wear it. I’ve yet to face any complaints, you’ll be fine.”

“Good to know.” Sylvia smiled. “And your hair always looks so gorgeous. I mean, I know the racist history behind policing black women’s hair, but I don’t see why people do it. You guys can do so many cool things with it. It’s—it’s awesome!”

“Thank you, Sylvia,” she said warmly. 

“Of course!” The redhead brightly smiled at her as she then got off of the couch and went to put her notebook away in her room. When she exited, she walked towards the kitchen. “Do you…do you think that this will work? You know, working with you to make me more appealing…I think it’ll work,” she said softly. “Hopefully.”

Michael sighed. “I do think slight behavioral modification will help you, but honestly, the best thing that will help is confidence in your abilities. This isn’t corporate America or a place that punishes you for not fitting in. This is college and we have a lot of eccentric people here. You’ve already impressed many people with your smarts, now show them how confident you are and they’ll take you seriously,” she promised. “Don’t overthink, Sylvia. I looked into various professors and many of them have different paths. Whether you create your own or follow someone else’s path, remain true to yourself. And maybe in a few years from now, someone will be trying to follow your path.”

Sylvia sniffled. “Thank you, Michael!” She beamed at her roommate’s words as she considered the validity of them. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“Well, it’s true.” Sylvia was definitely smart and she was here for a reason. Michael didn’t doubt that Sylvia knew she was smart, but she severely doubted the younger woman’s confidence in herself. It was obvious that she cared what others thought, even outside an academic setting, professionally speaking. 

Personally, Michael was raised with the belief that she was her own best advocate. Someone could have all of the recommendations in the world, but without the supporting evidence and being able to back yourself, it means nothing. You had to market yourself for whatever you wanted in life and this ability led her to Gabriel. He saw the potential in her, so much so, her introduced her to so many networking opportunities. Since Michael wasn’t one to waste opportunities, she allowed herself to be open to the experiences he offered. Who knows? A five minute conversation about the weather could lead to a lifetime connection. It may sound silly, but she truly believed that.

 

“Got any plans this Friday?”, Sylvia asked. 

When Sylvia first met Michael, she thought it was sad that she studied so much and didn’t live life to the fullest. Although Sylvia thought it was unusual, she was glad that Professor Lorca was the one who got Michael out of their apartment (and library) and helped Michael relax. She liked that Michael was forming friendships with other people and spending time doing non-academic things. Whenever she wasn’t spending time with Gabriel, Michael was using that time to “refresh” herself on not only the courses she was teaching, but her field of study as well. It was depressing, to be honest.

“Yes, and it’s not studying.” Michael threw a pointed look at Sylvia. At Sylvia’s surprised face, she explained, “Well, I’m going over to Gabriel’s and we’re watching some sci-fi shows.”

Sylvia’s eyebrows shot up even further. “Really,” she squeaked out. Despite him semi taking her under his wing, she still got awfully nervous around the professor. What could she say, he was an intimidating man, which made Michael impressing him even more impressive. 

“Yeah, the two of you always say I should unwind and have fun, so I asked him if he wanted to watch Netflix and hang out and chill.”

“Wha…wha—what?!?!?” Sylvia’s eyes practically popped out of her head. “Were those your exact words?”

“No,” she said, concerned. “But, pretty close. Why are you acting weird, Sylvia?”

“Really, Michael,” she chastised. “You don’t know what that means?”

Baffled, Michael asked. “What what means? I just asked him if he wanted to watch Netflix and chill. It’s not like I asked him to have sex.”

Sylvia let out a strangled scream, and then slapped a hand over her eyes. “That’s exactly what you asked.”

Appalled, Michael whipped her head to look at the other woman. “I did not,” she stated indignantly.

“Look it up since you don’t believe me.” Sylvia crossed her arms as she expectantly waited for Michael to do as she suggested. Michael didn’t disappoint as the keys clattered seconds later.

An audible gasp filled the room.

“But—but, that’s not what I meant,” she said weakly.

“I know that…” Sylvia agreed.

Shocked, Michael stared at the screen. “Surely, Gabriel doesn’t think that,” she muttered. “I—I—I would never.”

“I don’t think he thinks that,” Sylvia supplied. “He’s scary as all get out, but Professor Lorca seems to always understand what you mean and really takes his job seriously.”

Her words didn’t seem to comfort Michael. “Should I call him? Should I cancel?”

“No. No…just go over there and act as if you didn’t just find out—a thousand years later—what Netflix and chill means.”

“But, I did just find out,” she reminded.

Sylvia sighed. “Yea, which baffles me even though I get how it happened. Michael, just see this as a piece of info that you know and not as a proposition to your professor, which is wasn’t,”

“It absolutely wasn’t,” Michael reaffirmed.

“Exactly. Just act normal and everything will be fine,” she promised Michael. 

Michael was the only person she met at the time who didn’t have any social media accounts. She wasn’t on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram—hell, not even LinkedIn. She never had any interest in them. After Sylvia constantly pestered her about making accounts to stay connected and networking, Michael relented and made them. Excitedly, Sylvia helped her set them up. Of course all of Michael’s profiles looked professional, and then she met Professor Lorca and they loosened up a bit like she did. She had her fun pictures and her “silly” posts mixed in with professional musings and family posts.

Because of this, Sylvia could totally understand how the ‘Netflix and Chill’ phenomena bypassed her. Hell, Michael even never read Buzzfeed articles until she met Sylvia. First of all, how? Sylvia LOVED Buzzfeed, but that site was hard to avoid. It was ubiquitous. Michael largely read from sites that ended in edu, org, and gov; she watched various news channels and still read newspapers. 

This was not to say that Michael was all serious and never had fun, which was false, but geesh, she honestly lived in a self imposed bubble. She was great at board games, but preferred the games that involved strategy like chess and Dungeons and Dragons. Surprisingly, she even played gaming consoles and loved Half Life and the Witcher series and didn’t care for Call of Duty and most shooters. But, many of the things she enjoyed were solitary, despite liking the presence other players. And Sylvia learned the hard way not to play poker with Michael—ever. It was impossible to read that woman. 

 

“Okay, so what do you want to watch,” Gabriel asked, as he then rattled off various sci-fi titles and explained the concept behind each. Adding a personal touch, he expounded upon why he liked each one and their pros and cons. 

Michael weighed her options a bit before choosing.

“Great choice,” he said, then chuckled. “Well, they’re all great choices.”

The plan was to watch two episodes, eat, and then watch two more episodes. Gabriel would watch the show with her as he popped in and out of the kitchen to cook their food. It occurred to her that she’d never been alone with Gabriel for this long and at his home of all places. It was strange. And her ‘slip’ was what brought it to her attention even more. Gabriel wasn’t acting as if he expecting them to have sex, so maybe he didn’t know what the phrase meant either. But, she highly doubted it. It seemed as if everyone. Young and old, knew what ‘Netflix and Chill’ was minus her. She wasn’t upset that she didn’t know it, just that she accidentally asked her professor if he wanted to hook up. That was so embarrassing. 

Gabriel turned on the show, and then went into the kitchen to prepare the food. Occasionally, he’d yell across the room to answer her questions, but largely told her to “be quiet and just watch the show—you’re going to spoil yourself.”

“I don’t care,” she sassed.

He rolled his eyes. “Well, I do. It’s only fun if you find out information as the episode develops.”

“Fine,” she relented.

Moments later, Gabriel plopped on the couch next to her. He smiled at her, and then as he turned to face the TV, Michael blurted, “I didn’t mean to proposition you, sir.”

Confused, Gabriel frowned. “Huh?”

“Netflix and chill,” she clarified.

“Oh…” Mildly shocked at the fact that she brought it up at all, he waved her off. “I had a feeling you weren’t familiar with the phrase and practice.”

“Granted, that’s true,” she remarked. “It was still inappropriate.”

Gabriel faced her. “No, it wasn’t, Michael. Although so people use the phrase to indicate that they would look to engage in casual sex, sometimes there are people who use it and literally mean they’d like to watch Netflix and just hangout. That’s what you meant and I knew that. It’s not a big deal—it isn’t anything at all.”

“Okay,” she nodded as a smile spread across her face. “Thank you, sir.”

“Michael, quit calling me ‘sir,’” he said in a grouchy voice.

She laughed.

“My bad…sir.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Now, I have to rewind it because you missed some stuff.”

Truth be told, even if Michael had propositioned him, Gabriel wouldn’t have taken her up on her offer. Instead, he would’ve said: Let’s wait until our relationship is appropriate.

God, he really did care about her and he’d never jeopardize her career for a quick fuck or even an affair while he was still her professor. He’s not a perfect man and he’s made mistakes, but he’d never make such a fuck up of her career and whatever relationship they could’ve had if she really did come onto him. It was clear that Michael liked him, but as Katrina noted, it was HARD to read her. Gabriel sensed that her feelings may not be all platonic, but she wasn’t aware of them and she was going out on a date with Ash. Even if she was into him, that doesn’t mean that she can’t like other guys as well and go out with them too. Besides, she’s such a stickler for rules, even if she did have those feelings, she’d never be so bold as to even utter them aloud, especially to him.

The food was ready as soon as the second episode wrapped up. Gabriel brought food trays to the living room and placed their food there.

Michael picked at her food.

“How do people date?”, she randomly asked.

Gabriel stopped chewing his food. “Huh?”

Michael sighed. “Well, I’ve researched what to do on a first date and there was a lot of contradictory advice. It was all very overwhelming to be quite honest.”

“Come here,” Gabriel ordered. He picked up his plate, and then hers as he walked to his eating area.

“What are you doing,” she asked.

Gabriel sat the plates down on opposite eats of the table, specifically the side where there was the shortest length between them.

“Sit,” he instructed, as he snapped his fingers and pointed at the chair.

Defiantly, Michael crossed her arms and looked at him.

Exaggeratedly sighing, Gabriel rolled his eyes and explained, “I’m going to go over the basics of a first date with you.”

“Oh,” she said in surprise. Immediately, she sat down.

“Dating IS nerve wrecking,” he began as picked at his food and put a piece in his mouth. “Sometimes you really like someone or it’s just…”meh”, but you really want this person to like you—most times. Other times, you hope they don’t because sometimes the reasons you accepted a date isn’t always because you wanted to go on it…BUT, let’s not dwell on that, Michael.”

Michael clinched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. He definitely had her number.

“We’re just focusing on this, so you’re not so nervous.” He clapped his hands together. “Okay…you arrive at the restaurant or whatever and you two exchange small talk. Usually, you two complement each other. ‘Oh you look beautiful’….” Then in a high pitched, presumably feminine voice, Gabriel said, as he dramatically rested the back of his head to his forehead “‘Oh, you look great too.’” Michael chuckled. “After you two seat down, either you say the food looks great or shit talk it and sometimes see what the other’s food tastes are.

“Sometimes people start with the ‘real’ question after ordering, but most times people wait until the food comes,” he explained. “Usually, you get a feel of a person in the beginning of a date, but on rare occasions, if it was shit or so-so in the beginning, some may redeem themselves in the end. But, the in between is typically about your job, surface info about your family, hobbies you like, passions, etc. Rule of thumb: be yourself. Many try to be the ‘better’ versions of themselves and end up selling a lie. Then if/when things go to shit, they’re surprised. Don’t be aggressive, but don’t censor your personality to be appealing—you’re great as you are.”

Michael’s stomach jumped at the compliment.

“Now…the dessert part can be tricky. Some people just really like their sweets and order in advance, others are treating themselves, but for many, if you order a dessert that means the date is going well.” Gabriel carefully took a plate of apple pie out of the oven. He then topped it with ice cream before he came back to the table, and then placed it in front of Michael and handed her a fork.

“Be careful, the plate is hot,” he warned.

Gabriel went back to the oven to get his own plate. “Shit! Fuck,” he swore as he plate clattered to the floor. 

“You okay,” Michael asked in concern. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Gabriel waved her off as he then sucked his fingers. “Just peachy.”

Giving him a pointed look, Michael asked, “What happened to being careful?”

“Believe me, the irony hasn’t escaped me,” he quipped. 

Gabriel tended to his hand, and then joined her at the table once more.

“Okay, so…if the date is going really well, the two may share a dessert,” he grinned as he tried to pick off of Michael’s plate.”

“No,” she nodded, and then chuckled.

“No. Really?” Flabbergasted, the older man stared at her.

“What? You could have cooties.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I could have cooties,” he repeated.

She shrugged. “Yes. And I don’t want to catch them.”

Pouting, Gabriel sat back in his chair and watched her eat a piece of her pie. After her third bite, she slid the plate halfway towards him.

“Fine…you big baby.”

Gabriel ignored her shot at him, and cut off a piece with him fork and hungrily stuffed it into his mouth. “Mmm….so good!”

“It is,” she agreed. “Where’d you get it from?”

“That bakery I’ve been trying to get you to go to,” he replied as he then stuffed his face again. “So, either the date ends after the dessert is finished or you two take a walk—it really depends on the place, night, if your busy the next day, and so forth. People play it by ear. But, that is typically how these things go. Any questions?”

Michael forced a grin as she asked, “Do you mind if we do practice questions? I really don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Okay…” Gabriel sipped his water. “Have you ever met other girls or other women named Michael? It’s such an uncommon name, but I’m fascinated.”

Michael excitedly smiled. “Actually, I have! Sophomore year of college. She worked in the library, so it was cool to see another girl named Michael too.”

“It is. You probably have to explain your name a lot,” he stated. “It must get annoying.

“Yea…” she agreed. “But, what can you do about it, right? I was named after my dad,” she ‘revealed.’ “As a kid, it used to bother me, as to be expected, and then after I lost he and my mother, I looked at it differently. I became proud of my name and wore it as a badge of honor. How could I be ashamed of it when my dad wanted to pass his legacy onto me?”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “Did you ever feel intimidated by carrying his name?”

“No, never.” Michael bit her lip. “I remember asking my dad why didn’t he call me Michaela or Micha—something girly-ish. And he told me, ‘Of all of my achievements, you’re my greatest creation. I gave my name to you in pride and joy.’ At the time, it sounded all cheesy and sentimental, and then you get older and it's still cheesy and sentimental, but my father was a well-accomplished man and he wanted to pass that legacy onto me because he believed in me. That may be intimidating to others, but I love challenge. Later, I found out that he and my mother struggled to conceive, so having his name carried even more significance for me.” Silence sat heavy between then for a moment. “What about you, any significance behind your name?”

“My parents thought they were having a girl and instead had a boy,” he laughed. “Gabrielle because Gabriel. I was named after my mom’s favorite aunt. They weren’t as progressive as your parents.”

Michael giggled. “Would you prefer to have been called Gabrielle?”

Gabriel grinned. “Maybe…it would’ve given me some character.”

“You mean added to your character,” she corrected. “You’re already one as it is.”

“Hey,” he said softly. “Be nice.”

This time, Michael laughed out loud. “Okay…so why ethics?”

“Human behavior is fascinating,” he answered. “Especially when you’re in compromising position. How does one navigate? I’d like to think that by better understanding ourselves and our responsibilities in any given situation whether it be professionally, familial, or whatever, we’d try to make the best decision possible. Of course, that’s bullshit. Self-serving people exist, but it’s fascinating to study. And you?”

“Well…”

When Sylvia texted Michael to check on her, Michael realized that it was one in the morning. She’d arrived around six. She and Gabriel hadn’t even gotten around to watching the last two episodes. Michael couldn’t believe that they’d lost track of time. Gabriel was a good conversationalist, but wow.

 

When Michael went on her date with Ash, it went smoothly. Her nerves were all for nothing. Ash was the perfect gentleman. He listened, was kind, and they had great conversation. He even said it was the best date he’d ever been on. They made plans for a second date and went their separate ways. Michael grinned as she entered her apartment.

“So, I’m taking it that the date went well,” Sylvia excitedly said.

“It did,” she confirmed. “I was nervous for no reason.”

Sylvia jumped up and down on her toes. “I’m so glad you had a great date. This is exciting, Michael! Eeeee!!!!”

“It was a great date, but it wasn’t a good as my practice date with Gabriel,” she admitted. “I guess since we’re friends it was different—I was less nervous. But, still a great date.”

Sylvia’s smile turned into a confused frown. “What—wait? You had a practice date with Professor Lorca?”


End file.
